In some application environments, application functionality is hosted by a server or other device. These applications can restrict a user's access to functionality associated with the application based upon a user's identity and/or other considerations. In some instances, a user may request access to restricted functionality or applications. In other instances, users can generate access requests on behalf of other users. These access requests may be placed into a queue for consideration by a site owner or other entity.
During consideration of the access request, the site owner or other entity may have questions for the user requesting access. The site owner or other entity, however, may be unable to request the information from the user without exposing his or her identity, for example, by sending an email to the user. In some instances, the site owner or other user may not wish to expose his or her identity to the users and therefore may deny the user's access request or may decide not to act upon the access request.
Additionally, a user who has requested access to a site, application, or other resource may return after creating an access request. The user may unsuccessfully attempt to access the site or application if his or her access request has not yet been approved. The user may interpret this unsuccessful access attempt as resulting from an un-received or denied access request. Thus, the user may resubmit the access request or may wish to communicate with the site owner or other entity to obtain additional information. Thus, the user may generate superfluous requests that require review by the site owner or other entity.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.